La playa
by Nekocaro
Summary: Parecía ser un verano como cualquier otro en aquellas costas, Arthur y Alice de Inglaterra estaban ahí aunque Arthur tuviera una especie de pánico a entrar el agua entra por petición de su prima. Las posibilidades de Arthur de ahogarse no son muchas... de todas formas su prima le dijo que si algo sucedía estaría ahí, el problema seria si fuera a buscar algo como helado


Arthur aún recuerda aquel día en la playa en el que estaba con su prima, Alice, ese día era necesario que usara bloqueador cada diez minutos o se quemaría de todas formas no era tan necesario si se estaba a la sombra desde que llegaron y eso era producto del miedo que tenía Arthur de estar en el agua sin saber nadar

.—Arthur… .—escucho una voz y era la de su prima que en ese momento tenía su pelo suelto y se había sacado los lentes para poder nadar mejor.- no es necesario nadar para estar en la playa.- dijo con la esperanza de poder estar en el agua juntos como en aquel lago hace cinco años

. —no sé… ¿y si me ahogo?

.—no te ahogaras ¡estoy aprendiendo a nadar! Y si no puedo arrastrar tu cuerpo a la orilla gritare y seguro alguien nos ayudara .— Arthur no lo notaba, pero Alice necesitaba de la ayuda de su primo la verdad ella estaba nerviosa, ya que hace más de una hora que un chico la sigue, busca una excusa para hablarle y ella lograba cortar la conversación lo más rápido posible para seguir caminando y notar que el chico la volvía a seguir

.—está bien… .—dijo y luego se dirigió a la botella de bloqueador, su experiencia le decía que se podría quemar como todos los años. Arthur se paró de donde estaba esperando que nadie robara nada y junto a Alice entro en el agua hasta que esta estuvo en la cintura de Arthur.

Alice miro a Arthur y noto que estaba algo nervioso por las gotas de sudor que empezaban a caer desde su cabeza además tenía una sonrisa que intentaba simular el estar bien y aunque ella no lo supiera en la cabeza de Arthur él intentaba ignorar el medio "oh vamos si solo es hasta la cintura. Obviamente no me afecta un poco de agua, un poco de agua, un poco…"

.—Arthur, podríamos acercarnos un poco más a la orilla.— y de alguna forma el instinto maternal de Alice afloro, lo tomo de la mano para que al acercarse a la orilla después de todo lo conocía tanto que sabía que así de nervioso se podría caer si estaba solo. El agua ahora estaba más abajo, en la cadera de Arthur, y miro a Alice y sonrió.

.—gracias, creo que aquí estoy bien

.—iré a buscar helado.—ya un poco más lejos asegurándose de que Arthur no entrara en pánico volvió a hablar.—¡no te muevas! .—y se alejó para poder ir al bolso, sacar un poco de dinero y dirigirse al lugar que vendieran helado más cercano

En la arena se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes de distintos países jugando a la pelota o en otras palabras jugando fútbol, en el grupo se encontraban unos hermanos alemanes, un chico nacido en España con sus primos italianos con los cuales vivía y un francés que se acababa de colar, el francés tomo la pelota y queriendo demostrar que su país era el mejor se la tiro muy fuerte a uno de los alemanes y la pelota golpeo a un chico cercano a la orilla el cual cayó. El francés obligado por los otros fue a buscar la pelota y no noto como el chico empezaba a desesperarse por que la pelota rápidamente se acercó a la orilla.

Los ojos azules de Alfred miraban a los extranjeros que estaban en la playa, últimamente la playa cercana a su casa se estaba llenando de extranjeros por la publicación de esta en una revista muy famosa en Europa. Miro un poco más a dos chicos rubios y de ojos verdes que estaban tomados de las manos "si no fuera porqué sus manos están tomadas realmente pensaría que son hermanos o familiares" se les quedo mirando un poco más para luego apartar la mirada y hablar con Emily.

.—oye… date la vuelta disimuladamente y dime si crees que esos dos son hermanos .—Alfred dijo bajo para que no los escucharan

Emily justo después de oir a Alfred giro su cabeza muy notoriamente, Alfred por su lado quería que el agua lo tragara, por suerte de ambos nadie noto lo que hizo Emily

.—si, parecen hermanos

.—no estoy loco… es que creí que eran novios por que la chica le tomo la mano al chico .—dijo Alfred bajo

Justo antes de que voltearan la mirada y preocuparse de algo más se dieron cuenta que la chica se alejaba y para cuando ella estaba lejos y sin que nadie se lo esperara una pelota llego, le pego en la cabeza y se sumergió en el agua por el golpe. Arthur se desesperó, y al intentar pararse recordó que estaba parado sobre una roca cosa que hizo que se volviera a caer, como siempre hacia al sorprenderse abrió la boca como si fuera a gritar lo que solo logro que tragara agua.

Alfred y Emily vieron la extraña escena extraños, después de todo el lugar en donde estaba Arthur no estaba tan profundo. Se acercaron para ayudarle a que se pare y de la nada apareció su mano y Alfred pego un grito aferrándose al brazo de Emily.

.—¡Alfred!¡acaso no ves que se está ahogando! .—dijo para luego alejarse bruscamente de Alfred e intentar ayudar al chico a pararse a lo que ella también se deslizo .—ah, ahora entiendo… ¡Alfred, ven y ayúdame!

Alfred agito su cabeza a los lados para entrar en razón (Emily casi estaba a punto de gritarle al pensar que se estaba negando) después de todo no era algún tipo de zombie acuático.

.

La joven rubia que ahora tenía sus lentes puestos caminaba con dos helados en cada una de sus manos, esperaba que su primo estuviera bien, aun recordaba cuando él tenía dieciséis y unos familiares lo tiraron a la piscina la verdad no le gustaba mucho ese recuerdo porque Arthur estuvo encerrado en su habitación una semana

.—¿Arthur?... ¡Arthur! .—Alice corrió sin soltar los helados de sus manos hacia donde estaba en el piso el que parecía ser su primo, agachado a su lado un joven y mirando a los alrededores una chica

Emily se dirigió hacia donde estaba Alice .—no sabemos cómo, pero al parecer se ahogó y… .—paro un poco y señalo a su amigo .—aunque no lo creas Alfred tomo el curso de primeros auxilios en la secundaria sacando una de las mejores calificaciones, en cualquier caso llamamos a una ambulancia .—después de decir eso le sonrió para que se calmara un poco.

Alfred tenía a Arthur en la arena y puso su cabeza en el pecho de este "esto es malo… no respira, creo que tendré que dar respiración boca a boca" se sonrojo un poco y agradeció que fuera un desconocido. Inclino la cabeza de Arthur hacia atrás, le tapo la nariz y al acercarse al rostro del otro uso su otra mano para tomar su mentón y unió su boca con la del otro avergonzado "concéntrate… no es que estés besando unos suaves labios de un desconocido" cuando sintió que de alguna forma Arthur cobraba vida se separó de él, pero sabía que si eso sucedía tenía que volver a hacerlo "s-solo una vez más" si estaba realmente avergonzado pero debía seguir.

Arthur tocio un poco y el agua salió de su boca, antes de que pudiera estar totalmente consiente sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos sin entender bien. Cuando abrió los ojos vio el azul directo a sus ojos, mientras que esos ojos azules notaron el verde de los otros, ambos sintieron que el otro color estaba demasiado cerca… Alfred se separó de un confundido Arthur.

"acaso… ¿él me beso?" antes de que pudiera asimilarlo muy bien sintió los brazos de alguien, su prima, la miro y noto que ella estaba algo rojo y por sobre todo emocionada. Mientras ella lo abrazaba miro hacia donde estaba el chico que lo beso, él estaba rojo, y ahora Arthur también.

.—pero que sacrificios haces .—dijo bajo Emily con una sonrisa pícara para luego golpear con el codo a Alfred

Arthur miro sonrojado hacia Alice y también hablando bajo dijo .—¿E-El me beso? .—ahora estaba como un tomate, besar a un desconocido no estaba entre sus planes y además viéndolo a los lejos con unos lindos ojos azules. Alice se avergonzó un poco y asintió sin decir nada

Incomodos, los dos estaban realmente incomodos. Las veces que se vieron y las chicas parecían congeniar dejando a los dos excluidos pero juntos realmente se les hacía raro hablar y recordar la respiración boca a boca hacia que solo se quedaran callados mirándose. Para la suerte de ambos, para los últimos días de las vacaciones pudieron empezar a hablar con naturalidad aunque algo cohibidos.

De vuelta en Inglaterra Arthur no se imaginó que Emily y Alice se estaban volviendo unas buenas amigas, al parecer encontrarte con una persona casi todos los días durante los dos meses si ayuda en los inicios de una amistad. Arthur no recodaba muy bien ese día, solo sabía que estaba en el agua, sintió dolor en su cabeza, se cayó con algo y de la nada sintió algo cálido en sus labios realmente un recuerdo vergonzoso

Miro los dos contactos nuevos en su celular y recordó que Alice le estaba insistiendo hace una semana que hablara con Alfred y Emily, realmente no sentía que hubiera hablado mucho con Emily y con Alfred fue difícil hablar estando los dos tan incomodos

.—si no lo haces tú lo hare yo .—era Alice que se había colado en su casa

.—está bien, está bien… si es solo enviar un hola no tengo problema

.—oye… Alfred te hablo hace una hora y no le respondiste .—Alice dijo acusatoria y tomo el celular rápidamente en lo que Arthur se giró para mirarla .—si no es tan difícil .—dijo eso y escribió un rápido hola

* * *

debo admitir que quise matar a Arthur durante todo el capitulo :v primero quería que al ser golpeado se ahogara, después que cuando Emily y Alfred lo intentaran ayudar lo tendieran en la arena y se dieran cuenta que estaba muerto, también pensé en la parte donde Alice se encuentra con Emily le dijera algo como no pudimos salvarlo y finalmente que los primeros auxilios de Alfred no funcionaran; a la yogi-neesan (?) se le ocurrió que se cayera de una rocas y yo añadí que se le rompiera el corazón (literal)


End file.
